Early Morning Squabbles
by Nickers310
Summary: Vianna Malfoy observes her parents in the middle of a particularly silly, albeit endearing, squabble. My first fic - inspired by one of my own parents' little couple fights! DMHG oneshot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you may recognize in this story.**  
**  
**Summary:**Vianna Malfoy observes her parents in the middle of a particularly silly, albeit endearing, squabble.

Newly turned teenager Vianna Dextra Malfoy stood by the doorway of her parents' bedroom, casually leaning against the doorframe and choosing to remain unnoticed while amusedly watching her parents have another one of their squabbles. She knew, even though her suspicions were never really confirmed, that such heated arguments always ended in a way she would rather prefer not to stay around, watch and be scarred, and thus stayed alert so as to catch her notice of leave.

She had just come to her parents' bedroom in time to see them properly wake up, exchange a few words and her father drop a kiss on her mother's cheek, and took a few more minutes before halfway entering with the innocent purpose of asking her mother about a Transfiguration essay, when the 'fight' started. She had been standing in her post ever since, not exactly minding a bit of the usual morning entertainment.

"I can't believe you're making such a big fuss out of this!" Draco Malfoy's perplexed face betrayed signs of his hysterical inner amusement coupled with indignance to none but those who knew him from the tip of his first very fine, flawless thread of silky blond hair to the sole of his evenly perfect foot (Draco Malfoy was the epitome of perfection, and that meant that even his foot deserved some amount of praise and admiration).

His wife of fourteen years, Hermione Granger would usually be classified among those who knew him this well, but taking into consideration her current predicament, it being that she was sputtering at her husband and occasionally punctuating her words with a fist to his shoulder, she could not have been bothered to pay attention to said husband's facial expressions.

"But you didn't! Why do you even _bother_trying to convince me that you did? It won't work!" she accentuated her shrill (steadily growing shriller) exclamation by frantically shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose exasperatedly.

"Hermione, I _know_ I did, okay? You always do this! All the time! Why must you always make a fuss out of the smallest things that hardly even matter and create problems? Trust me, would you? Wrack your brain, woman! I'm telling you – I _did it_." If Draco didn't know just as much as his daughter did that their squabble, like all others during the three months of Hermione's pregnancy would end perfectly fine, he would never have dreamed of leading his pressurized, edgy, panicky and pregnant wife on. But he did, and simply for the sole fact that he was Draco Malfoy, he just had to use every chance he got to engage in a battle with Hermione to his advantage; it was just not in his nature to pass up a perfectly good opportunity to aggravate his wife.

Tears of frustration were welling up in Hermione's eyes. "Smallest things? So you think that our love is a small thing, then? And that it hardly matters? Fourteen years, Draco! It's no joke! We have a thirteen year old daughter, a seven year old son, and another child soon to come into this world! I can't believe that you could even consider hurting me like this even for a single moment! According to _'Pregnancy: A Guide to Making it a True Joy of Life'_, I'm supposed to feel _loved_by my husband!"

Hermione swallowed and dramatically placed two fingers to her temple. "You know, just out of the tiniest doubt I might have of my judgement, I'm going to take a moment to wrack my memory to see if you actually did do it – for your sake!" She lapsed into deep thought for a few seconds, and then – "Nope. Nothing. Zero. Nil. Nada._ Zilch!_"

Vianna huffed, feeling sorry for her poor father. _'He did it, for Heaven's sake!'_

Apparently huffing was the wrong thing to do. It sidetracked both Draco and Hermione's attention to the young girl, who for her part was standing like a deer caught in the headlights against the door. Draco, as soon as he saw his daughter, gave her a warm smile and held out his arms. Vianna flounced into her father's embrace and accepted a kiss from him. Hermione harrumphed at the action. "Morning, Mum. What's gotten you into such a sour mood?" she innocently inquired.

"Now, now, Vianna, don't tease your mother. But do help me out a bit here. You were here ever since we woke up, yes?" He nodded at her, encouragingly. She shrugged and nodded, giving her father a guilty grin. "Now. You tell me; did I or did I not…" He paused for dramatic effect while Hermione and Vianna both looked at him in anticipation. Hermione diverted her gaze towards her daughter and started chewing on a fingernail.

"… Kiss your mother when I woke up this morning?" Draco asked, shrewdly looking at his only daughter.

Vianna threw her apparently hormone-crazed mother a guilty glance, but replied honestly. "Erm… Sorry Mum, but he did." She looked at her mother and after seeing the look of still skeptical disbelief written all over her face, she added, "Really, he did," earnestly nodding to emphasize her point and willing her to believe that the accused crime had not, after all, been committed.

Hermione looked at Vianna incredulously and promptly pulled up her slackened jaw. "Y-You! You're taking his side! You two are _ganging up on me!_" Sensing a bigger tantrum, the young girl hastened to assure her mother that they were not, in fact, ganging up on her.

"When you woke up, Daddy said good morning to you and kissed you." she started patiently. "then you just walked around the room a while before suddenly stiffening and having a fit about how you feel ignored and detested and despised and disliked and unloved and uncared for and despicable and," she stopped her whiny voiced exaggerations in exchange for the gift of breath, "well, you get the gist."

Hermione stood silent for a few heart-stopping moments. She presently looked up, and let out a wail. _"But I don't remember exactly how it felt!"_She looked near tears.

"Hermione, if you want another one, I'm not going to say no, you know..." Draco trailed off, suggestively raising his eyebrows, not seeming to realize that his daughter was right in front of them. Vianna, taking this s her cue to leave, jerked up and hastily backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione, minding her violent inner struggle to remember if her husband really had kissed her 'good morning' or not, offered him a tiny frown. Draco slid his arms around her waist and as soon as his mouth landed on hers, Hermione sank into him.

Her husband's soft, warm lips on hers, his hands slowly wandering under her clothes up her still flat stomach and his tongue darting out to trace her lower lip made her forget all her suspicions and tangle her hands in her husband's fine blond hair, angling his head for better access to his mouth. Her last coherent thought as Draco started undoing the buttons of her nightgown, backing her into their bed and trailing kisses along her jaw was _'How the hell do our fights always end like this?'_

End.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story and my first ever attempt at a fluffy fic, so please let me know what you think! =)


End file.
